


Gemini and Aquarius

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Astrology, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Flirtation and Innuendo, Frotting, Kink Sharing, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Anal Fingering, Mutual Masturbation, New Relationship, New Sexual Relationship, New love, Oral Sex, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Praise, Sexual Progression, Skype, Skype Sex, Tasting, Young Love, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil are young, in love, and progressively exploring their sexual relationship while dealing with the agony of a long-distance relationship.





	Gemini and Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisphanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisphanz/gifts).



> This story was written for my best friend on her birthday. I filled it with all of her favorite things!

Dan loved that there was absolutely no telling what they would get up to this time.

There would be a house party with some of Phil's friends on Saturday, and this made Dan feel anxious. He had yet to meet any of Phil's university friends; so far, it's only been family and neighbors.

In the three months since meeting in person and confiding their romantic feelings for one another, Dan and Phil had committed themselves both quickly and completely. The distance was not ideal for a budding relationship, though they both agreed that their meetings were a source of extreme excitement and indescribable joy. They always said goodbye knowing that there would soon be another hello, and they filled the time between visits with phone calls, texts, and Skype sessions. These exchanges could last for hours, neither man willing to disconnect first. They did all of these things before, though everything doubled in intensity after they met; they were absolutely and undeniably in love.

Dan folded his best cream-colored jumper and lay it on top of his freshly-pressed, white, button-up. He coiled his black belt with the silver buckle around his right hand and tucked in beside the rolled denim inside of his suitcase. Dan had been traveling back and forth to see Phil for months now, and he had picked up a packing trick or two. For example, he knew to roll his tall bottle of 1 Million cologne inside of his jeans to protect it during the journey.

Dan blushed thinking about all of the things that he didn't have to pack. He and Phil had been exploring their sexual relationship for a while now, experimenting with all of the ways that they could love each other. Their lovemaking supplies remained tucked away in Phil's bedside drawer; there was no need to pack anything on Dan's end.

He got hard just thinking about the natural progression of their intimacy. He slumped over on his brown corduroy beanbag chair and lay his left hand over his warm belly, lifting the tail of his shirt to feel his own skin.

They had started with kissing, as most couples do, and quickly moved forward to make out sessions with more heated kissing and playful nips. This led to actual love bites on the neck and collarbones, which became shirtless grinding and heavy, desperate, kissing.

It was on their third visit that Phil suggested that they actually touch each other like they talked about doing over Skype so many times before.

"We don't have to," Phil nibbled his lip and fidgeted nervously. "I just...fuck. You are so gorgeous, and I want to see all of you. Christ, it'll be so good to finally touch."

"God, I want to," Dan insisted. "If you hadn't suggested it, I would have. I'm so ready."

"Yeah?" Phil sounded relieved.

"Are you kidding me? God, yes," Dan smiled and winked.

That night, as they crawled into Phil's bed, the one that smelled so distinctly of him, they agreed to slip off their pants and go to bed fully nude.

It was an exhilarating feeling, to be so close, and warm, and naked. There were giggles and sighs and barely-audible whispers over the pillow tops. It was Dan who moved his body closer to Phil first.

"Oh God," Phil stuttered. "I can already feel your heat." He moaned softly and enjoyed the warm spice of Dan's cologne against the sheets. It was an incredibly sexy scent that he would forever associate with the blissful beginnings of their relationship. It would lead him directly back to this perfect place - across from his young, new, almost-lover in his own bed.

"I can feel you too," Dan whispered. "I'm already so hard for you, Phil."

Phil looked at him, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He brought a hand up and out from under the covers to cup Dan's hot, tanned, cheek.

"It's okay," Phil soothed. "I am too. This might not last as long as we want it to, but it's okay, yeah?"

Dan nodded. He understood, and he was relieved that Phil was so understanding about his sensitivity. They talked about their fears on Skype: Phil was most nervous about pushing for too much too soon, and Dan was scared about coming too quickly and looking like a right child.

"We have all night. We're young; we can keep going," Phil grinned. "If you like the way it feels of course."

  
Dan let pent up air rush from his lungs. "I'm so wet already, Phil... please touch me." His voice was a bit shaky, and he felt flushed all over.

Phil nodded and pulled Dan a bit closer at the hips. He felt around under the sheets until he felt Dan's wet tip against him. Dan hissed immediately and moaned shakily into Phil's ear.

"Fuck... sorry." Dan shook his head and closed his eyes. Phil grinned.

"My God," he slid his palm along Dan's length. "You are absolutely perfect, oh fuck." If Dan's eyes had been open, he would have seen Phil's widen with surprise and delight.

"God, I love your hand on me," Dan gasped. "More, please."

Phil wrapped himself around Dan's hot, thick, pulsating, cock and rolled his thumb over the top, just as he released another silky strand of delicious pre come. "I swear to God you are so perfect Dan... I wanna see you in the light."

Dan shivered and shook in his boyfriend's grip. He whined softly from the back of his throat.

"I... I'm gonna-" Dan began.

"Shhh, it's okay. You want me to stop? Do you want to try touching me now and calm down a little bit?"

Dan thought that he sounded positively ridiculous.

"Phil, do you really think that my finally touching you will help to calm me down? I'll probably just come all over you."

"Oh shit, that's hot Dan." Phil arched his back and his hard cock bumped into Dan's, causing them both to yip together.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Dan squealed.

Phil hissed and gripped Dan's waist with his hands. "Touch me, Dan... please? I need to feel your hand on-"

Dan's took a hold of what he couldn't even see and gasped with surprise. Phil was just as perfect as he imagined him to be, more perfect even. His fingertips couldn't even meet around Phil's girth. Their lengths, Dan guessed, were about the same. Both men were cut with flared, thick, heads.

"Jesus Christ, Phil," Dan whispered. "I want it in my mouth." He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip so hard that he could faintly taste his own blood.

"God, Dan," Phil huffed. "Fuck!" He raised his hips, pushing his dripping cock deeper into Dan's hand.

Phil wanted to know what it felt like to press their cocks together.

"Dan? Wanna try something with me?" Phil spoke in tiny little breaths.

"Fuck yeah," Dan whispered. He started to feel every inch of Phil under the sheets. He imagined taking him into his mouth and straight down his throat. He hoped that Phil would ask him to try it.

He didn't.

"I wanna rub our cocks together...you know, slide them together in my hand." Phil rubbed Dan's bare hip and smiled.

"Oh, fuck that's so...mmm," Dan squeezed Phil's bicep and moved his other hand up and over his head to collect some of Phil's slippery mess. "Jesus Christ... you're so wet."

"Yeah, and I'm probably gonna come straight away when we do this," Phil warned.

"Shit, me too," Dan agreed. "It's gonna be so good Phil. Finally, I just want to feel us together, in your hand..."

Phil moaned softly and Dan followed. They were bucking and grinding into nothing but the hot air between their bodies and the anticipation of touching at long last.

"Come here, Baby," Phil whispered, and Dan pushed his hips forward, his wet cock sliding into Phil's open palm. He felt heat and wetness; their cocks had found each other.

"Oh, fuck me," Phil grunted into his pillow. "Dan..."

Dan couldn't speak. The feeling had him coming instantly over his lover's cock and hand. Phil's eyes popped open widely in surprise.

"Oh my God, Dan... I can feel you," Phil groaned into his ear and slipped down into his neck, coming hotly over Dan. Their sensitive tips rubbed together, leaving each man to gasp for air.

"Oh my fucking God," Dan continued to thrust forward in small, circular, motions. Phil let him. He shivered with the near pain of over sensation.

Hot come dripped from their bodies on to the sheets below. Their combined musk rose under the covers between them; it was an extremely pungent, sexual, scent.

They lay on their sides, still facing one another, though neither of them wanted to move.

"That was crazy," Phil finally spoke. He lifted his arm and wrapped his hand around the back of Dan's head, effectively cradling it. "I love you, Dan." He pulled him forward gently and kissed his rosy, puffed, lips.

"I love you," Dan whispered as Phil's lips slowly peeled away from his. "Jesus."

* * *

Dan lay now, curled up in his over-sized bean bag chair, hard and sweating at the most-recent memory. They had progressed a little further, agreeing to giving each other their very first blow jobs. The conversation happened over Skype, at approximately 2:25 am, well after their families had gone to bed. It was typical for their conversations to turn sexual around 1:00 am.

"Have you ever tasted your own?" Phil blushed, peeking out from behind his brightly-colored doona.

Dan felt a bubbly feeling arise in his otherwise-empty belly. He had tried himself once, in fact; it was not quite what he had expected. He didn't know if he could bring himself to admit that he had done it thinking of it as Phil's. Nothing was off limits in their friendship-turned-relationship, so Dan was (almost) completely honest.

"Yeah, once. You?"

Dan watched Phil pull the doona away from his face and lean forward with apparent interest.

"Oh God, really? That's hot Dan." He bit his lip and slowly allowed it to peel outward again. "And how did you taste?"

The smirk on Phil's face, accompanied by the question itself, had Dan throbbing against his plaid sleep shorts.  
Dan watched Phil's shoulders move and roll, though he couldn't see below his waist. It almost looked like he was touching himself.

"Phil? Are you?" Dan stared, his dark eyes like saucers.

Phil furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes, deepening his increasingly-sexual smirk. He lifted his chin and let his lips fall open.

"Tell me how you tasted, Dan, yeah?" His voice was rough and deep. Dan's cock began to weep against the material of his pants: Phil was getting off to the thought of Dan's taste.

"Sweeter than I expected," Dan offered softly, crawling closer to his webcam. "It was warm and smooth, Phil, just like I imagine yours to be." He watched as Phil's eyes flared and his mouth closed abruptly into sort of a pained-looking grimace.

"Yeah? Tell me exactly how you did it, Dan." Phil kept working under the fluffy doona. Dan wanted so badly to see him.

"Perhaps I will tell you everything if you let me see what you're doing under there," Dan teased. His face was warm, and he felt like he had to press against something, anything.

Phil nodded and lifted the covers, revealing his hugely-engorged cock with his hand wrapped around it. He was stroking it earnestly, just short of his full, wet, head.

"Oh, fuck me," Dan whispered into the mic. He blinked rapidly, sliding one hand down into his own shorts.

Phil slowed his movements and watched Dan in complete awe: he was going to masturbate with him.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Phil whispered, picking up his strokes at the sight of young Dan, spread out on top of his unmade bed. His face contorted into a slackened version of himself as he watched his boyfriend dig around in his pants. "Please, let me see you."

Dan obeyed. He lifted his hips and jerked his pants down to his knees, kicking the remaining material away from his body; he was completely naked.

"That's it, Beautiful Boy," Phil praised, stroking even faster. He licked his lips and nodded, encouraging Dan to touch himself. "Put your hands back on your pretty cock Baby...imagine they're mine."

Dan groaned softly and did just as Phil asked, never removing his eyes from the gorgeous man on his screen.

"So, tell me, Dan," Phil groaned lowly, "tell me exactly how you did it." He watched his young lover stroke himself, his long legs twisting and pushing into the crumpled sheets.

Dan kept his eyes on the whole of Phil: his face, his hands, his wet, red, cock. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes before speaking. He couldn't be entirely sure that this wasn't just a dream.

"I... I was thinking of you, Phil. It was about a month ago." Dan spoke softly, unsure of himself. He slowed his hand as he recalled the memory, scooping lower to cup his heavily-engorged balls. He heard Phil gasp. "And I made myself come." He looked directly into Phil's lidded eyes and managed a lazy wink.

"Christ," Phil said sharply, moving his hand even faster over the end of his cock. "Show me Dan... show me how you made yourself come."

Dan felt a shiver run through his entire body. It was like a chill, but it moved with prickly heat. He was so turned on by this; he wanted to see what Phil looked like when he did it.

"Yeah? You wanna see how I do it?" Dan was breathing hard, his chest caving in and out as he rolled his hips deeper into the mattress. He tipped his screen forward to give Phil a better view.

"Fuck, that's it," Phil grumbled. "God, Dan... work that gorgeous cock for me."

Dan's breath caught in his throat. He trembled and twitched under his own ministrations. He opened his legs a bit and slipped his right hand between them to stroke the inside of his right thigh as he continued to pump his thick, red, cock with his left. He rolled his head to the side, keeping his drowsy eyes fixed on Phil.

"I like the sounds you make," Phil whispered. He slowed his own hand, presumably to wait for Dan, or was he edging himself?

Dan didn't realize that he was making any sounds. He bit his lip and winced, as if he could actually hush himself. It was unlikely that anyone would be up at his hour, but Dan decided it would be the worst possible thing to be overheard right now.

"No, please, please, don't stop," Phil rolled closer, begging Dan to keep going. "I didn't mean to embarrass you...God, you sound so-"

Dan shook his head. "Not you." He could hardly speak, he was so close watching Phil move his big, pale, hand over his enormous cock. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted lightly instead.

Phil, who understood his fear, edged closer to hear Dan's faint little whimpers and squeaking sounds. He thought about how Dan had done this before, on his own, thinking about him.

Suddenly Phil had to know exactly what went through Dan's mind. What specifically did he imagine when getting off to him?

  
"Tell me what you're thinking about," Phil whispered hoarsely, his thumb rolling over his angry, red, head. It dripped, and he slid the slippery liquid over himself with nothing more than the pad of his thumb. He moved in little circles, waiting for Dan to speak.

"Fuck," he panted. He started to pull back, frightened to come so soon. He wanted to, but he also wanted to give Phil everything that he craved. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I'm thinking about how much I actually want to suck on you," Dan gasped. Breath rushed from between his pink lips and he licked them. "I sometimes think about having your big cock in my mouth... and that time... I shoved my fingers in my mouth Phil... like this." Dan proceeded to drag his right hand up over his body and took three fingers into his mouth, sucking with hallowed cheeks. He stroked his cock faster, rhythmically even, as he flitted his gaze back to Phil.

Phil openly moaned, possibly louder than he should have, but he didn't apologize. He picked up his pace on his own throbbing cock, swallowing hard at the image of Dan.

"Oh, fuck," Phil growled through gritted teeth. He elevated his hips and spurt more of his gorgeous clear liquid between his fingers.

"And then," Dan jerked and twisted, slipping his fingers out of his mouth only to speak, "I came hard and put it on my tongue, pretending that it was yours."

Phil kicked his mattress and slapped his free hand over his mouth, coming brutally over his own cramped fist. His eyes widened and brightened, and for a moment, Dan thought that they looked electric.

Dan watched as hot come sprayed out from between Phil's fingers and poured over his fist. Never had he wanted to taste him more. Phil looked incredible like this - so completely wrecked.

Dan felt so close that it hurt. His balls, though swollen, tightened against his hot body. His toes curled and drove themselves deeply into the sheets. His flushed cheeks moved in and out like a bellows as he sucked on his fingers.  
Watching Phil come had him feeling hot and completely crazy. He so badly wanted to be next to him. He wanted his hot come over his fist... in his mouth.

Dan deepened his gaze on Phil and brought himself to the point of no return. He felt contractions that began deep in his belly and rocked him forward. He bit down on his own fingers as hot, white, splatters covered his chest and neck. He couldn't remember a time in which he shot so high. He watched Phil's face transform into something like pure drunkenness as the hot streaks rolled down his skin toward his tight navel.

"Oh my God," Phil whispered. He looked at every part of Dan, unsure of what turned him on the most. Was it his flushed face? His matted hair, his shiny, wet fingers? Or was it his slowly-softening cock against his wet, tanned abdomen?

"And then," Dan spoke with a raspy voice, "I did this." Phil almost fell forward into his screen when it happened. Dan dragged his finger through a puddle of his own, hot come and took it to his lips.

"Jesus Christ," Phil gasped.

Dan closed his lips around his finger and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were right on Phil.

"Tastes so good." Dan winked and grinned sleepily.

Phil, who couldn't believe what he just saw, collapsed backward. He covered his eyes with his palms and squeezed his bare thighs together. Dan could see his chest rising and falling exaggeratedly. He wished that he were laying on top of it.

  
Phil turned his head toward the camera and grinned. He looked so completely gone. He too, swiped a finger through his own come and brought it to his lips for Dan to see. Dan held his breath and watched Phil suck himself off of a single finger, and he started to get hard all over again.

It was approximately fifteen minutes later, as they began to drift off to sleep, that Dan suggested that they try giving each other blow jobs during their next visit.

"God, you really want to?" Phil's head shot up off of his pillow. Dan giggled at his reaction.

"Yeah, I've wanted to for a while now, and then tonight happened. It's literally all I can think about."

Phil smiled. "Me too Dan."

They said little else and fell asleep together over Skype, just as they had been for the last two months.

* * *

Knowing that they planned to give each other oral sex, Dan felt his guts churn. He wasn't nervous exactly; he figured that it would probably be quite a natural thing, to give another man oral pleasure. He would do exactly what he believed would feel good to him. He kind of hoped that Phil would let him go first. He desperately wanted to feel that gorgeous cock on his tongue, between his aching lips. He wondered what it would feel like to suck on Phil. Would he actually feel the pulse of him against the inside of his cheeks? Would he choke?

Dan looked out the window and tried counting cows. The last thing that he needed was a public erection. An elderly couple sat opposite him, though they appeared to be nodding off into each other.

Dan had a flash image of himself and Phil as an elderly couple. Surely, they would still be together. He imagined the two of them sitting on the train, leaning against each other like that. He grinned. He rather liked the idea of growing old with Phil, and it surprised him, at age eighteen, to think such a thought.

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe that you're actually here," Phil smiled over Dan's broad shoulder, hugging him tightly. It had only been three weeks and two days, but it felt like an entire year.

"I'm so glad to be here with you." Dan mumbled warmly into Phil's collar. He noticed that his boyfriend's grip was different somehow, tighter perhaps, but mostly just more intense. He really, really, missed Dan.

He liked it.

It seemed that they got closer every single day. Their conversations were longer and more meaningful. Phil started asking Dan questions about his future, and Dan did the same.

It was comforting for both men to know that the other saw them together in any future scenario, regardless of career or schooling. What they immediately agreed upon was closing the gap between them.

"Would you ever move to Manchester, Dan?" Phil asked as they held hands on the bus ride home.

Dan was not exactly surprised by the question. He thought about moving closer to Phil almost every day.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I would if someone invited me." He wiggled his brows and grinned.

Phil smiled and bumped Dan with his shoulder playfully. "What about your family? What would they think?"

Dan was pretty sure that they wouldn't mind, considering that they had been pushing him to make a decision about higher education for some time now. He would be motivated to make a choice then. He supposed it would be a good move all around.

"Honestly? I've been thinking about applying to Manchester in the fall. I could live on campus and-"

"Nonsense," Phil grinned. "You could live with me. You know, we could get a place together in the city."

Dan's heart started to pound. Was Phil asking him to move in with him? Was this hypothetical or for real?

"Like an apartment?" Dan's voice cracked, and Phil giggled.

"Yeah." He bumped him again and crinkled up his nose. "I know it's kind of a big deal, so maybe we should think about it. I just-"

"I want that too," Dan beamed. "I hate that we are so far apart. I mean, I know it could be worse. You could live in South America and I could live in the Arctic Circle or something."

Phil laughed. His laugh was beautiful and contagious; Dan laughed too.

"Seriously though, I know it could be worse, but I hate that we can only see each other once a month. It's not enough."

"Tell me about it," Phil bunched up his mouth and sighed. "And it's getting harder too. The closer we get, the more I want to be with you all the time. I can't imagine being able to walk into the next room and put my arms around you or just kiss you."

Dan couldn't imagine it either. Part of him worried that he wouldn't be enough for a man like Phil. He had never been with a man before, and he was scared. He wanted to be good. He needed to know that he could make Phil feel good. Would they work in the long run? Dan had so many doubts about his abilities to please another person.

Being able to sleep in the same bed and share breakfast every morning sounded blissful. They would have such privacy and freedom. Best of all, there would be no more tearful goodbyes at the station.

"That would be a dream come true," Dan smiled shyly, looking up into Phil's eyes. The sun came through the window at a sharp angle, and this kept Dan from being able to see his boyfriend's beautiful face clearly.

"We can talk more about it later. I was just curious." Phil wrapped his left arm around Dan's shoulders. His breath was fresh and minty.

Dan nodded. He definitely wanted to talk about it more. Phil stiffened beside him and shuffled his feet around on the floor.

"Okay," Phil steeled himself, "the truth is that it's not just a casual thought. I think about it all the time, living together, I mean."

Dan felt his cheeks fill with warm color, and his chest tightened. He couldn't stop smiling. He looked down at his lap and bounced his legs with nervous excitement.

"Oh yeah?" He asked bashfully. "I maybe think about a lot of things all the time." He didn't know if he could look at Phil; he felt sixteen.

Phil leaned in and sniffed Dan's pretty hair. He smiled and whispered in his ear: "That's okay Dan. I think we both do that."

Phil was so soft and gentle. It made Dan shiver all over. He felt warm and safe like this. He nodded and lay his head against Phil's. They were silent for the duration of the bus ride home.

* * *

The young men retreated to Phil's bedroom after dinner, excusing themselves politely. Dan thanked the Lesters for the delicious meal and surprised them with a bottle of red wine and some truffles for dessert. Phil's mum mentioned her love for Harrod's triple-chocolate truffles during Dan's last visit; she hadn't had them in years. Phil didn't even know that Dan was going to do it, and it made him feel really proud that he did. He was such a generous and thoughtful person. He couldn't wait to get him upstairs behind his bedroom door at long last.

"Dan, that was really sweet. Did you see my mum's face?" Phil smiled.

"Thanks, and yeah, she's great. Your parents are so good to me, Phil."

"They really like you, you know. You're so thoughtful." Phil brushed their hands together, just short of his bedroom door. "It's one of the things that I love most about you."

Dan liked how Phil was so open about his feelings. It made him feel like maybe he could be too. There were so many things that he wanted to say, wanted to ask.

"Wanna watch a movie or play a game?" Phil emptied his pockets, dropping his wallet and a few, empty, crinkly mint wrappers on top of his desk.

Dan wondered if Phil could hear his heart pounding. He didn't want to watch anything or play a game. He wanted to kiss Phil.

"Can we watch something as background noise? I kind of want to talk."

Phil's head snapped up, and he smiled. "Yeah, of course." He grabbed a handful of DVDs from his bookshelf and walked to Dan, who was leaning against his wardrobe. He looked unusually beautiful with the dim light softening his face. Phil wondered if it would be appropriate to just kiss him.

"Pick one," Phil smiled, holding the plastic cases outward so that Dan could read the spines properly.

Dan tapped the pouty center of his pink lips with his index finger and scanned the titles. "Totoro. Definitely Totoro." He looked up and smiled.

"Totoro." Phil repeated. He thought that Dan looked adorable. He wanted to touch his lips right where Dan just had. He wanted to kiss him; he wanted to kiss Dan and never ever stop.

"Get comfortable," Phil said over his shoulder. He walked across the room and loaded the player. He hoped that Dan would know that he was welcome to lay on the bed.

It was no secret that they wanted to be intimate. They had a plan, and they talked about it every night. They masturbated together for the first time three nights ago, sharing their desires to go down on the other. They had come in their pants via grinding the first time and even once in each other's hands last time, but they had yet to actually put their mouths on each other or even to see each other up close. It was time.

Phil waited until the film was running before turning around to return to his boyfriend. He was nervous, truth be told, not for himself, but for Dan.

They had been very open about their past experiences from the very beginning. Dan was a virgin who had made out with both men and women but had yet to go any further. Phil, who had been in no particular hurry, also had experiences with men and women, including oral sex. He had received a blow job at university following a party, from his chemistry lab partner. It meant nothing; she made it very clear that she was just having fun. It wasn't a particularly good experience anyway, and it ended after eleven minutes because Phil asked her to stop. He felt wrong about it, not wanting to actually have an orgasm with the girl, not that he believed that he actually could. They remained friends through the end of term, though neither fully recovered from the resulting awkwardness.

Phil had also given a blow job once; it happened about nine months after his encounter with Eden. His name was Xavier Michaels, and he was an exchange student from America. It was a casual thing for Xavier, and he wasn't the least bit shy about it. They weren't dating or even thinking about dating. It happened in Phil's room after a long night of study. It was merely a suggestion, and Phil, who felt anxious about tomorrow's exam, hoped that it would be a good way to relax (though he never would have suggested it himself).

Phil went first, taking Xavier in his mouth. It was a strange thing, so intimate and personal. It made him feel weird, and he knew immediately that he didn't want the boy to reciprocate.

"Dan, it meant nothing, and I didn't even let him come in my mouth. I told him that I didn't want him to; I made him tell me and I finished him off with my hand."

He told Dan the whole story over Skype two weeks ago. Dan hadn't expected it to be so difficult for him to hear. It embarrassed him to feel so sick and even jealous.

"I know. Sorry. I don't know why I'm so upset... it was what, three years ago?" Dan blushed and refused to look up at the camera. "I get jealous sometimes, but this is really dumb."

"Hey, Dan?" Phil spoke softly and gently. "It's okay you know, to feel that way. I would feel the same way if it had been you."

  
Dan looked up slowly.

"And I just want to be honest with you always. I know it's not easy to hear, but I think it's important that we are honest. Don't you?"

Dan nodded. He still felt angry. He hated that someone else had Phil's mouth and that someone else had Phil in her mouth. He knew that it meant nothing, yet he felt like there were at least two other people who had part of him. He wanted to be Phil's one and only.

"And Dan? Just so you know, I'm not thrilled about the idea of you with anyone else either. I keep getting images of someone else kissing you and rubbing up against you, and I feel sick. It's normal."

"I know it's normal, and I agree that honesty is more important than anything. We should have no secrets. I need to tell you something." Dan paused. Phil tipped his head as if to listen intently.

"Go ahead, Dan; I'm listening." Phil made him feel so safe and comfortable.

"I'm scared, that when we finally meet, you aren't going to be attracted to me." Dan tried to giggle to soften the edges, but it came out more as a yelp. He reddened and covered his face.

"Oh, hey Dan, no. No way. It's not possible. If anything, I know that you will be even more beautiful in person. Are you kidding? I've never been more attracted to anyone in my life."

"Are you sure?" Dan grimaced. "What if we don't click? What if there is no chemistry?"

"Dan, I already know that there is chemistry, and you do too. I can feel it through the screen. If anything, everything that we feel now will be so much stronger...much stronger. I am actually more concerned about having to leave each other to be honest. I'm already dreading it. I just know that once I hold you in my arms, I will never want to let you go."

Dan swallowed around the lump in his throat. The conversation had taken an unexpected and emotional turn. He loved that he never had to wonder where he stood with Phil.

"You know what, Phil? You're right. I know it's going to be just like that. I don't know what got into me. I guess I am just insecure. I really, really like you, and I want you to like me too."

Phil smiled sweetly and leaned forward. "Dan, I'm crazy about you." He twisted his mouth to the side and made Dan laugh.

Now, here they were, in Phil's room, five months later. It was almost nine, and the men agreed that they both desperately wanted to deepen their physical bond. They were ready for more.

Phil was happy to see that Dan felt relaxed enough to lay on the bed. He lay on his right side, propped up on his elbow. His legs were long and crossed, left over right. He looked so relaxed and pretty.

Phil smiled and tucked some of his hair behind his ear as he sat down gently beside Dan. For some reason, he felt as if he could somehow spook him by moving too quickly.

"Hey," Phil whispered. He smiled and turned his body to face Dan's. He liked the way it felt to have their bodies together in the same bed again. There was undeniable heat building between them. The last time that they got to spend the night together, they had experienced their bare cocks moving together for the first time. Phil felt hot and flushed at the memory.

"Hey," Dan whispered back. He looked so soft and warm and eager. Phil thought about how badly he wanted to connect their lips at last.

"I want to kiss you," Phil whispered.

"So, kiss me," Dan whispered back, allowing his eyelids to fall closed.

Phil rolled forward and kissed Dan. It felt so good to be this close. Three weeks was way too long. His whole body rose up as Dan softened and pulled Phil down on top of him.

Their kisses deepened, and once again their hands were everywhere, desperately seeking purchase. If Phil wasn't mistaken, Dan seemed to grip him with an entirely new urgency, or was it confidence?

It was when he heard Dan moan softly in his ear that he knew that his young partner didn't want to wait another night to know each other in a brand-new way.

This wasn't going to be just making out.

"Dan," Phil breathed into the warm, sensitive skin of his neck. "Are we doing this now?"

Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's lower back and pushed his heels down to press their bodies together. "I'm ready if you are." He breathed out over the top of Phil's ear.

"Fuck," Phil groaned, grinding down into Dan's hip. They were both so hard already. "I want to Dan, so badly."

"I'm not even nervous," Dan muttered into his lover's hair. "I just really, really want this. I can't stop thinking about it."

Phil stopped what he was doing and pulled back to see Dan's face. "I know exactly what you mean. I can't wait to make you feel good. You will love it. I'm gonna take care of you."

"I know," Dan smiled. Phil kissed his dimple and giggled.

"How do you want to do this?"

"I think I want to keep kissing for a while, and maybe we can see where it goes. I mean, I know what we've talked about, how we want it to go."

Dan's voice wavered a bit with excitement. His heart was pounding. Phil knew exactly what Dan was on about. He had been very open and honest about his fear: he was scared to come while being on Phil. He said that it would turn him on so much that Phil wouldn't even get to reciprocate. They agreed that Phil would pleasure Dan first.

"Just relax." Phil started a line of gentle little kisses along Dan's jaw and moved toward his ear. He repeated himself as he took Dan's tender earlobe between his teeth. He nibbled and sucked carefully, feeling Dan squirm beneath him.

"Oh Jesus," Dan huffed. "That's so good." His hands seized Phil's sides and wrapped around to hold his back. He lifted his hips and rubbed up against Phil's to find sweet friction.

"Easy Baby," Phil whispered over his now-wet ear. "Relax. I want you to enjoy this."

Dan whimpered softly and nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath and watched the top of Phil's head make its way down the center of his chest. He held his breath when he realized that Phil paused over his navel. Suddenly he felt warm, wet kisses all around it.

"Shit," Dan gasped. He held on to Phil's shoulders and struggled to keep his hips still.

"Shhh," Phil's lips vibrated against his tight, hot, abdomen and his breath tickled him. Phil could smell the warmth of his skin, his personal scent becoming stronger and stronger as he moved downward.

Never had Phil's face been so close to him. Dan hoped that he would like the way that he smelled and tasted and felt against his cheeks. He felt hot and even dizzy thinking about Phil being so close.

"Can I take off your jeans, Dan?" Phil looked up to see his boyfriend clutching a pillow. "Wait, Dan, are you okay? Is this okay?"

"Yes, to everything," Dan started to wiggle and Phil giggled. Dan wasn't hesitant at all; he was really, really heated up.

"I can't wait to be so close to you," Phil said as he tugged on the waist of Dan's jeans. They slipped off with unexpected ease and revealed black pants, already soaked with wetness.

"Oh my God," Phil opened his hot mouth and hovered over the incredible bulge in his pants. He pressed his face to it and rubbed his cheek along it. "Oh my God," he repeated hoarsely.

Dan was out of his mind. He needed to remember to breathe. So far, he either panted rapidly and shallowly making himself feel dizzy, or he held his breath entirely, causing him to feel lightheaded and numb. It was unreal to have Phil so close.

"You smell so good," Phil said as he nosed through Dan's pants. "I want to touch you... can I touch you?"

Dan swallowed and nodded. "God, yes please." He watched as Phil fingered at the slit in his pants, slipping his fingers inside to press them to his hot, hard, cock.

"Oh," Dan hissed. "Phil." He covered his mouth with both hands and his hips shot up involuntarily.

Phil smiled and brushed him again and again, relishing in Dan's little noises. His mouth watered. He couldn't wait to wrap his lips around him and suck.

Dan arched his back when he felt cool air replace Phil's fingers. Somehow, his pants were off, and his naked cock bobbed not an inch from his boyfriend's beautiful face.

"Oh my God, Dan, you're so incredible." Phil took a hold of him and brought his shiny, pink, tip closer yet. "Are you ready for this?"

For a moment, Dan wasn't entirely sure that he was. It was all too good. Phil looked ridiculously hot holding his cock next to his face. He thought he might explode the instant Phil opened his mouth.

"Yes, God yes." Dan reached down between his legs and squeezed Phil's broad shoulders. He noticed that his boyfriend's face was particularly blush and beautiful. His lips were puffed with kisses, and they were positively aching to be around him.

"Watch me, Dan," Phil mumbled before bringing his tip to his lips. He was finally touching Dan with his mouth. His lips trembled and he kissed him just as he would kiss his mouth. Dan looked on with disbelief. Phil's lips were all over his cock. He kissed and licked and rolled his pointed tongue all over him. He moaned the entire time, though he caught himself and whispered a small, "sorry," over Dan's ridiculously-sensitive ridge. Phil continued to moan, but he was remarkably quieter. He needed to preserve their privacy no matter what. It felt impossibly hard to contain his pleasure.

Dan put his own fingers in his mouth to keep himself from screaming; it felt that good. The sight of Phil all over his cock was too much. The sensation was too good. He was going to come.

And then, Phil stopped. He looked at Dan, so wrecked and beautiful, and then he just plunged downward, taking over half of his cock into his warm, wet, pocket of a mouth.

Dan squealed and immediately reached for a pillow. He stuffed the corner of it into his mouth but quickly realized that this prevented him from seeing Phil, so he tossed it aside and used the edge of his own t-shirt to muffle his noises instead.

  
Phil moved so well. He slipped up and down with relative ease, never once gagging or choking himself. His eyes, teary with the stretch and the effort, flitted up to Dan's once or twice. He opened his throat to take even more.  
Dan couldn't believe the feeling. It was indeed, the most intimate thing that they had experienced so far, and he hadn't even come yet.

They decided, days ago, that they wanted to swallow every drop of each other. Phil, who had been long obsessed with wanting to know Dan's taste, waited for it. He worked and worked, gliding his lips over Dan's thick length again and again, tightening them on the upstroke. He allowed himself to feel every intricacy of Dan's cock, every smooth plane and pulsating vein, every curve and every dip. He greedily lapped at the pearly wetness that beaded at the very top and rolled down over the curved mound of Dan's perfectly-smooth and sensitive head. He took each drop on his taste buds and savored it. If this was any indication of what was to come, so to speak, Phil was right about Dan tasting especially good. He couldn't wait to know for sure. As much as Phil was enjoying pleasuring Dan this way, he loved tumbling closer and closer to that blessed moment.

Dan, who had stuffed a generous amount of fabric into his mouth, cried around it. His sounds were more like whimpers, and they both knew that if they were in their own home, Dan would become utterly and completely unhinged; they both would.

Phil insisted, in their previous conversations, that Dan wouldn't have to tell him that he was close, that he would instinctively know. Dan, however, said that anything was possible and that he could fall apart quite unexpectedly.

Phil craved Dan's taste. He sucked and sucked as if he were a straw and he could draw the essence up and out of his body. He worked with such enthusiasm, taking in as much of his boyfriend as possible. He loved this closeness. This changed everything.

Dan began to shake. His thighs tightened and his belly puffed way out and sunk in rapidly. It happened again and again. His breath was ragged around the soaked cotton that filled his mouth. His hips struggled to stay put on the mattress. Suddenly he had the overwhelming urge to fuck up into Phil's perfect mouth.

"Ungh!" Dan bit down on the cloth and arched his back. He shuddered and shook at the feeling of the rapidly-rising heat in his belly.

Phil opened his free palm against Dan's hipbone, pushing down gently to keep him together. He wanted Dan to watch him take it; he needed Dan to see him swallow.

Dan's cock seemed to grow even bigger and ever harder in the moments just before he came. Phil's lips stretched and throbbed with his first contractions, just as he imagined. He felt dizzy and wonderful all over at the very first taste of Dan. He pushed down deeper and opened his throat. A flood of salt and heady musk filled his mouth, warmly coating his cheeks. It was distinctly Dan and positively glorious. Phil swallowed again and again, each time drawing his head back a little more to give Dan incredible suction. He wanted to make his boyfriend feel as good as possible until the very end.  
Phil's mouth tingled. He let Dan slip from his mouth somewhat reluctantly, though he could tell that he was unusually sensitive. In fact, Dan hissed and moaned at the feeling of his over-worked flesh sliding out between Phil's warm lips. His softening cock fell against his abdomen, still pulsing with aftershocks.

Phil, who was thoroughly satisfied with his first true oral experience, rolled inward between Dan's open thighs. Here, he kissed him lightly and panted across them.

Dan's head had fallen back in the last moments, and there it remained. He felt completely unable to move or speak. There was nothing between them for two whole minutes.

"Phil." Dan finally spoke. "That was," he giggled at the slanted ceiling and shook his head. "That was unbelievable. You were...you are amazing. Jesus Christ."

Dan felt soft breath against the tender skin of his left thigh. It was a giggle, a faint one, and then it was the rush of a dramatic sigh.

"You. You are amazing. I can't believe how much I love doing that to you. And your taste...oh my God, Dan. I knew you would be good, but I didn't know you would be like that. Fuck." Phil's voice was broken and serrated.

Dan felt proud that he pleased Phil. After all, Phil had given a blow job once before, at least a partial one. Certainly, he would know a good one from a poor one. He loved that Phil made him feel so good and that he loved pleasuring him so much. He couldn't wait to try it for himself. Phil literally sucked the nervous energy right out of him.

Dan was ready.

Phil finally lifted his head and rest it on top of Dan's thigh. He closed his eyes and kissed his hipbone, which caused Dan to yip.

"That tickles!" Dan laughed. "God, Phil." He reached down and held his boyfriend's head to his body. It was an incredibly intimate moment. Dan realized just how close this act made them. He wanted Phil to know what it felt like to be swallowed whole. It was quite something to watch another person drink like that. Dan's belly swirled again just thinking about it. He was in Phil's body. His orgasm was in Phil's mouth, and now it was inside his belly.

"I wanna switch, Phil," Dan sat up on his elbows and peered down between his legs. "I need to suck you."

Phil's fingertips tightened around Dan's thigh. He moaned softly and pushed his nose into the super-soft skin there, just above Dan's knee. Now he knew what it felt like to be this close to his partner, and he didn't want to let go. Phil wondered, as he allowed Dan to roll him over on to his back, how on Earth he would ever let Dan go home on that train now.

"You're already so hard, God," Dan marveled at the sight of Phil's obvious bulge. It was quite a ridge in his pants. Although Dan had seen him over Skype and felt their cocks rub together last time they were together, he had yet to be so close. He wanted to see his flesh and feel it with his hands, lips, tongue, and cheeks.

There was such relief in Phil giving Dan pleasure first. He knew that performing oral sex on his boyfriend (and for the first time ever) would have him rock hard in little-to-no time at all. He wasn't wrong.

Phil drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He breathed deeply and relaxed his body for Dan.

"This is crazy," Phil smiled at his boyfriend, cupping his pretty face lovingly. "Are you absolutely sure that you-"

Dan bent down and kissed Phil, slowly pushing his tongue into his mouth. He was surprised to be able to taste himself. He pulled away in shock.

"Dan? What is it?" Phil said confusedly.

"Your mouth...I can taste myself in your mouth. God."

"Mmmm, Dan, that's hot," Phil rolled his hips from side to side and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe how ready he was for this.

"Stay still," Dan straddled Phil's body and started precisely the same way. He lingered at Phil's collarbones and sniffed the marvelous skin above them, the he spread his fingers out over the expanse of his open chest.

"God, you're beautiful," Dan gushed, dropping his hips down to meet Phil's. He was obscenely hard and wet through his jeans. Dan imagined that it hurt him to be pressed so tightly. "Can I take these off now?" Dan grinned as he slid his fingertips into the waist of his boyfriend's black jeans.

"Yeah," Phil nodded dreamily, lifting his hips to be helpful. It felt so good to be this close to naked.

Dan especially loved the way that Phil had teased him through the slit in his pants, so he did something similar, wanting his lover to feel it for himself. He poked around with his nose and mouth, grazing the burning hot lump with his teeth.

  
"Oh fuck," Phil gasped. "You're right there...so close to my-"

Dan smiled against the cotton material of Phil's underwear and wiggled a finger inside to touch him at last. He couldn't believe how hot he was to the touch. Dan traced the line of a rather prominent vein upward to Phil's throbbing tip.

  
"Oh, God," Dan huffed into his belly. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either," Phil gulped, "I can't believe you’re so close. I'm kind of freaking out...in a good way."

Dan exhaled with relief; for a moment he thought that Phil had changed his mind. He most certainly had not.

"I can't wait to do this, Phil," Dan pulled at the elastic edge of his boyfriend's underwear and stared at the glorious cock before him. It looked even better up close. His mouth filled with saliva and his belly ached. He felt empty inside, and he couldn't wait to be filled up.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Phil," Dan blurt out suddenly. "You are so perfect." He held him in his hands and admired him. He was gorgeous from every angle. Phil was hot and heavy and absolutely enormous.

It was true that they were roughly the same size and of similar shape, though Dan couldn't help but to panic at his boyfriend's girth. He wanted it to split his mouth wide open, but he also feared actual penetration one day.

He was slick with wetness, and he continued to produce copious amounts of pre come as Dan held him. He would roll his thumbs through it and smear it over his hot, pulsing length. Dan opened his mouth, as if to kiss, and a strand of saliva fell out of his mouth on directly on to the head of Phil's cock.

"God," Phil groaned. "Dan, you look so good. Please, please." Dan thought that his boyfriend looked incredible like this, all spread out and ready. He was nearly begging to be touched, and Dan liked it.

Dan didn't want to miss a thing. He kept his eyes open as he pressed his face closer. He could finally smell Phil's natural body scent, and it made him even harder than before. He didn't even know that he wanted to do it; Dan pushed his nose into the light hair that surrounded his thick base. He rubbed his face against it to collect his scent. Phil moaned and spread his legs further.

Dan turned his head so that his lips brushed Phil's length. He felt so hot and lovely against his mouth. Dan opened his lips and rolled his tongue over the pale skin there.

"Dan," Phil grumbled softly, squeezing his shoulders from above. Dan moaned lightly and did it again and again, taking more and more liberty with each swipe of his warm, wet, tongue.

He moved slowly at first with his eyes open. The taste of Phil's skin, and the feel of it moving over his tongue had him moving decidedly faster, all the way up to his splendid head. There, Dan lingered, pressing it to his face and kissing all around. He breathed hotly over his sensitive head and grazed his nails along the lines of Phil's groin as he worked. He trembled as he opened his mouth fully to take him.

"Oh, sweet mother of God," Phil slapped his hands over his mouth the moment that he felt Dan sink down on him. There was a rush of wet heat and then a fantastic tightening all around him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Dan on all fours, two elbows and two knees, with his naked rear pushed out far and high behind him. He hummed delightfully and he rose and plummeted, faster, faster. There were tiny squeaks and moans from his boyfriend's throat; Phil could both hear them and feel them.

Phil tasted even better than Dan dreamed he would. His lips ached with the stretch, and his jaw was forced open wider than it had ever been. He tried not to think about what it would be like to feel this stretch and burn inside of his own bottom. As he moved, however, Dan started to really want it inside of him. He wiggled his ass as he worked, imagining the very tip pushing against him and prying his body apart.

Phil gasped at the sudden change of pace just then, his chest billowing outward to regain his breath. Dan was making him feel better than he thought possible. He was so close already.

He thought about what it would feel like to let go inside of Dan's mouth. He tried to push the details out of his mind because already it had him teetering on that irreversible edge.

"Dan, oh my God," Phil uttered. "I'm gonna come." The slick, wet, sounds of Dan's mouth over his cock had him ready to burst.

Dan wished he knew exactly how to open his throat and take Phil deeper. He imagined that it would feel incredible to be so full of cock. He could feel his own body clench and throb as he worked. It occurred to Dan, as Phil moaned and jerked beneath him, that he was about to taste another man, but not just any man. He was finally going to taste Phil, the man he so desperately wanted to drink - the man he watched on camera not three nights prior.

Phil hissed and grunted despite his best efforts to remain silent. His hips shot upward, and his ass tightened painfully. Dan squeezed his thighs, possibly hard enough to leave bruises, and sucked even faster, determined to make his boyfriend fill his mouth at last.

Hot come pulsed into Dan's waiting mouth. It was salty and completely wonderful. There was a sudden rush that nearly caused him to choke. He swallowed again and again, not wanting to miss a single drop.

Phil breathed erratically and pulled his knees up on either side of Dan. He squeezed him gently and rocked him sweetly. He tugged on his boyfriend's arm, urging him to lay forward over his naked body.

"Dan," Phil croaked softly. He sounded positively gone. The pleasure that Dan gave him was immeasurable. It was amazing.

Dan pushed himself up between Phil's legs and lay his naked body over top. Their combined heat felt like fire.

Phil held Dan's sweaty head to his chest at last. Dan relished the strong, synchronous beats of their hearts.

* * *

They spent the next day playing games and watching videos together. There were morning cuddles and kisses, and Phil even invited Dan to shower with him.

The two had become remarkably closer. There was a softness between them, besides an entirely new level of care on both sides. They shared something incredibly intimate and special last night, and neither man could hide his fondness.  
It was as if they shared a special secret, and they really did. They knew very personal information about each other: shape, texture, smell, and taste. They had brought one another to orgasm with their mouths. Part of Dan was inside of Phil, and part of Phil was inside of Dan.

They held each other a little longer and a little tighter. Their kisses were deeper, and their exchanges were more intense. Dan couldn't imagine leaving on Monday morning. It was simply too painful to consider, so he decided not to think so far ahead.

There would be a party tomorrow, and Dan would get to meet some of Phil's university friends. He had been a bit apprehensive before arriving, but now he was nearly paralyzed with fear, and maybe something else too.

An introvert, Dan preferred to spend time alone or with Phil. The prospect of social interaction (and needing to make a good impression) loomed over him. Phil noticed that something wasn't quite right after dinner.

"You didn't eat much; are you feeling poorly, Dan?" Phil looked sad and concerned. He raised his hand and placed it gently on his boyfriend's smooth forehead.

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine. Just a bit nervous about tomorrow night, that's all." Dan shifted his body and rearranged his legs. Phil liked the way he sat in a pretzel shape with his feet facing almost upward.

Phil smiled sweetly. "Are you? I don't want you to be. Everyone will love you. Are you worried that people won't like you?"  
Dan shrugged. "Maybe? But there is something else, but I don't want to freak you out." Dan frowned and nestled his face in the palm of his hand.

"Dan, you won't. You can tell me anything. What is it?" Phil snuggled in closer and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Dan licked his lips and felt at ease with the sweet new pet name. He knew that Phil deserved to know what was going on with him. He trusted him completely.

"God, it's so stupid." Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it’s not. Maybe I even have the same thought. We won't know unless you say it."

"How do you always know what to say?" Dan smiled. His eyes sparkled and his dimple deepened. Phil felt weak.

  
"Tell me," Phil urged gently, rubbing their hands together.

"Christ, okay. I feel so close to you, like what happened last night was really big. Something’s different," Dan grinned, but Phil panicked. Dan noticed and immediately soothed him. "But in a really, really, good way." He could feel Phil relax. "I just feel impossibly close to you, and I want to spend every single minute together. I kind of hate that I have to share you tomorrow."

"Oh Dan," Phil smiled. "Of course, I get it. I don't exactly want to share you either you know, but I do want to show you off. I'm proud of you, really, really proud."

"You are?" Dan looked up.

"Absolutely, I love you, Dan. I want everyone to meet you. And don't worry, I am not shy about public affection like some people are. I plan to let everyone know that we are together, solidly together."

Dan sighed with relief. "Yeah? That means so much to me. I didn't know what you've told your friends about us, about our relationship. I guess it helps to know that it's okay to hold hands."

"Of course, I'm so sorry, Dan. I should have talked to you about this. This relationship stuff is new to me. But you're absolutely right, and I didn't even think about it." Phil grinned. "Besides, I don't think that I could keep my hands off of you at this point if I tried, especially now."

They both laughed. It felt good to laugh and to admit that things were different in a good way.

"Seriously though, everyone knows about us. I won't shut up about you." Phil blushed and smiled.

"Really?" Dan felt so good. He loved that Phil was proud to be with him.

"I told you, Dan," Phil grinned and rubbed his head on Dan's shoulder. "I'm crazy about you."

They fell into a comfortable position and started to kiss.

"Phil," Dan whispered.

"Mhm?" Phil kept kissing.

"I want to do it again."

Phil smiled over Dan's lips.

* * *

The party was much better than Dan expected, especially since Phil refused to leave his side. They were inseparable, even when Phil was asked outside by an old friend.

"Thanks Mate, but I want to stick with Dan tonight." Dan felt guilty when he heard Phil say it, that is until Phil insisted that it was true.

"Don't worry about it, Baby, I promise that you aren't holding me back. I'm with you because I want to be, yeah?"

Dan felt like floating every time that Phil used the pet name. It was new, and he absolutely adored it. No one had ever called him 'Baby' before. It sounded so good on Phil's lips.

Dan really did enjoy himself. Phil was quite popular among his university friends, and most of them were not at all surprised to see him with Dan. It felt really good to be on his arm, to have Phil's hand in his back pocket against his ass, and to have Phil introduce him as his partner.

It was late Sunday night when Phil started to become uncharacteristically emotional. He couldn't eat his dinner, and this concerned his mother.

He and Dan spent the evening holed up in his room playing games. It was a poor and useless distraction.

"I don't want you to go," Phil lay his head on Dan's left shoulder and sighed dramatically.

Dan felt his chest burn and ache. The tears were so close. They prickled at the edges of his eyes just as they had on and off all weekend. "I don't want to leave you." Dan slipped his hand inside of Phil's and kissed his head.

"Please tell me that there's gonna be a day when we don't have to say goodbye," Phil spoke softly. Dan thought that he sounded small.

"I promise." Dan turned his body to face Phil. "Do you remember what you said on the bus Thursday? About getting a place together in Manchester?"

Phil remembered; of course, he remembered.

"Yes, and I was completely serious."

"I want that. I can't do this anymore, especially now. The thought of going back to an empty bed without you feels unbearable, Phil." Dan started to cry.

"Same. I can't even think about the morning." Phil looked at Dan's face and pouted. He wiped his tears with the sleeves of his hoodie and tried to smile despite his own.

"Let's promise each other that we will work toward that day every single day. I'm applying to Manchester as soon as I get home." Dan's wet irises sparkled like jewels. Phil had to smile. He knew that his boyfriend was completely dedicated.

"I will start looking, Dan," he promised. "There is no reason to wait. If I find something that works for us, would you come? Would you come here and be with me?"

Dan felt such an overwhelming sense of love and commitment in that moment. "Yes, Phil," he grinned, "in a heartbeat."

* * *

Mornings and nights were by far the hardest times of the day. Waking alone was painful, but it was falling asleep inside of nothing at all that truly made them ache. It was seeing lips but not being able to touch them. It was seeing skin but being unable to smell it. It was having the overwhelming desire to taste and to touch but being denied physical access.  
Dan started to think about sex a lot.

In fact, the subject arose more and more often in their late-night conversations and over text. Most recently, they indulged in a two-hour Skype talk all about sex.

"Hey Dan," Phil smirked, "I found this book about Astrology and sex. Are you curious?"

Dan sat forward and nodded enthusiastically. He loved talking about sex with Phil.

"Of course, I'm curious, you know I'm like a cat." They both giggled.

"Okay then," Phil held up the book so that Dan could see it for himself. "I found it yesterday, but I've been waiting for you." He winked.

"Yeah?" Dan smiled. "Are we still talking about the book?"

"Mmm, maybe," Phil grinned. He loved flirting with his baby. They had been openly flirtatious from the very beginning, but things had really been heating up between them. The progression of their sexual relationship had given both men the courage to be more playful with one another.

Dan found it almost impossible to see Phil on his bed during their nightly Skype sessions without becoming achingly hard. Phil, who became visibly aroused every time he saw Dan on his screen, often flaunted his "condition." They had taken to mutual masturbation and had even taken turns performing for the other on one occasion.

Both men were craving closeness and their curiosity about sex was becoming overwhelming. They both wanted to take the next step.

"Does that book say that I'm going to be an awkward giraffe in bed?" Dan pushed his hair back and snorted.

"Stop," Phil scolded playfully. "You're going to be great. I just know it. Besides, this isn't that kind of book, exactly."

"What does it say?" Dan nestled into his cream-colored doona and yawned.

"Well," Phil flipped to a marked section and began to read, "it says here that Gemini's gay turn-ons are as follows." Phil  
waited.

"And? What are they?!" Dan giggled. "You can't just not tell me."

Phil smirked. "Actually, I was kind of hoping that you would tell me, Gemini." Dan wanted to die. Phil was being unbelievably sexy tonight.

"Oh," Dan blushed. "That's easy. Oral. Anything done with a mouth. Fuck." Dan licked his lips to prove his point. Phil smirked.

"Same, by the way," Phil puckered his lips as if to kiss. "What else?"

"Dirty talk," Dan whispered. He wiggled his brows. "Before and during, it drives me insane."

"Mmm, noted," Phil winked. "We are very much alike, but that's no real surprise is it?" He zipped through the pages, making a whirring sound. "More."

Dan loved this game.

"Okay, this might surprise you, hell, it surprised me: lingerie." Dan covered his face with the edge of his doona and waited for his boyfriend to be completely repulsed by his little confession.

"On women? Or men?" Phil asked patiently, giving no real indication that he was either repulsed or surprised.

"Umm, on me?" Dan practically whispered.

"Oh," Phil said softly. "Jesus God, Dan... that's... God."

Dan pulled the fabric away from his face. Phil stared at him through the screen. His eyes were dark, and his pupils were almost totally dilated. He looked like he could pass out.

"You really think so?" Dan bit his lip.

"Fuck yeah," Phil admitted. "Have you ever? I mean, would you? With me?"

Dan almost choked. He definitely loved this game.

"Yeah, I would. God, to feel you admiring me and putting your hands all over me... I would die." Dan had to shift his position under the covers. He started to feel quite warm.

"You're turning me on, Dan, Christ." Phil fanned himself with the obnoxiously-large book. "Anything else?"

"Lots of things. I mean, it's kind of hard to say since I haven't actually experienced sex yet. I honestly don't know what feels good." It was such a relief to be able to discuss these things comfortably. "So, umm, I'll have to get back to you?"

They both laughed.

"Are you gonna tell me what the book says or not?" Dan rested his chin on his fist.

"Oh, right, hang on." Dan watched his boyfriend flip back to the section that he marked with a yellow sticky note. Another note marked a section that Dan presumed to be his own, Aquarius. "Okay, it says here that common turn-ons for the gay Gemini male include, but are not limited to the following: bottoming, sugar daddies, hairy chests, passiveness, forced submission, circle jerks, clubs, private sex parties, nipple clamps, piercings, dirty talk, including phone and cyber, group sex, rimming, oral activities (both passive and active), swallowing, rubber and latex, and slaving. Jesus, fuck." Phil's heart was pounding.

Dan just sat with his mouth hanging open. It turned him on just to hear Phil say all of those things.

"And Dan? Umm, it says here that Gemini loves to bottom during sex. Did I already say that?" Phil was so flushed that it was adorable as well as sexy.

"Uh, yeah, I think you did." Dan swallowed. "And that is possibly true for me. I mean, God, I love the idea of being under you and having you inside of me. Or on top of you, you know, in your lap. Fuck." Dan was really getting worked up now. "How about you? What does that book say about you?"

Phil coughed and sputtered. "You'd want to bottom?"

Dan giggled. "Are you okay Phil?"

They both laughed.

"No, I don't think I am actually. I think about having sex with you a lot." Phil giggled nervously. "Do you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I think about it all the time. I want to be with you, and yeah, I think I want to bottom for you." Dan sounded so small and maybe a little scared. Phil understood. He was scared too.

"I'm nervous too, Dan. I can hear it in your voice, and I can see it in your eyes. It's normal. We're both new at this...at all of this."

Phil's words comforted him. He didn't want his boyfriend to be nervous, but it did help to know that he wasn't alone. His reservations had nothing to do with Phil; this was about him.

"It's not about you," Dan assured. "I'm scared that I won't be good or that it will hurt. You aren't exactly small, Phil."  
Phil blushed. He knew that he was larger than most. Dan was big too. Either way, it was going to take time and practice.

"I get it. I mean, we are both well beyond average. I'm scared about the same things, Dan. And honestly, I don't think that good sex just happens; I think it takes time and patience.”

Dan agreed. He was so thankful for Phil. He always made sense of seemingly difficult situations.

"So, how do we start? I want to be with you, Phil."

"That's a good question," Phil nodded. He was still holding the book in his lap. "Regardless of who does what, I really think that we should both prepare our bodies, just in case."

"I like that idea," Dan grinned. "I don't really see us as that kind of couple anyway, you know, having specific roles and stuff. I want to do everything with you."

"I want that too, Dan," Phil smiled. He pushed his glasses up on to the bridge of his nose and sighed with relief. "Right now, I just kind of want to lay with you. We can do some research tomorrow, yeah?"

Dan nodded sleepily. "That sounds good to me." He fluffed his pillow and wrapped his arms around another. "I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me."

"I know, Baby, me too. I would wrap my arms around you and spoon you. I would give anything to smell your skin right now, you know, that warm spot along your pretty neck."

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dan."

* * *

It had been a week since Phil first introduced the book. Since then, they had many interesting conversations about foreplay, fantasies, and sexual positions.

"I just sent you a link to an article about safe sex, Dan. It is all about body prep, you know, stretching. It is basically everything that we are already doing. I just wanted you to see in case you needed the extra reassurance."

Dan smiled. Phil was always sending more information. They were both equally dedicated to safe, meaningful, sex.  
"So, are we doing this tonight? Are you gonna show me?" Phil smirked and held up three fingers.

"Please," Dan breathed. "I need to see you."

"Okay then. How do you feel?"

"Good, but nervous too. It's kind of a big deal to see each other this way, but God, I want to." Dan raised his eyebrows. He couldn't wait to see Phil up close.

"I understand," Phil soothed. "Just remember that you are absolutely beautiful, and I love you. Christ, I'm already hard, Dan."

They giggled.

"Let's get on with it then, yeah?" Dan was anxious. He was hard too.

"Your door is locked, right?"

"Of course it is you pencil," Dan laughed. He decided that Phil must be more nervous than he was willing to admit. He never asked such obvious questions.

"Get naked, Baby. Are you ready?" Phil's eyes started to change. Dan noticed that they seemed to darken when things got sexual.

"Ready." Dan lifted his bottom and removed his pants. Phil could see his bare knees in the frame.

"Beautiful," Phil cooed. "I want to see all of you now, please?"

"Okay, but you too." Dan reached forward to adjust his lid. He positioned it a way that Phil could see his hole clearly once he opened his legs.

Phil did the same.

"Okay," Phil whispered.

"Okay." Dan replied. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He let his legs fall open gently. He heard Phil gasp and then moan softly.

"Oh my God, you're gorgeous," Phil gushed. "I knew it. I knew you would be." Dan was smooth and tan with little-to-no body hair. His long legs opened nicely, revealing his pink, virgin, hole.

"You can open your eyes now, Dan."

So, Dan did. And he saw Phil, laid out so beautifully, his own legs parted, his own perfect, pink, hole on display.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. You're so perfect... so pretty." Dan licked his lips.

"Thank you," Phil uttered humbly. He licked his lips too and then gazed upon his perfect lover.

"Dan, I have to say this. You are so beautiful. I want to kiss you there... I, fuck, I want to put my tongue all over you and even inside."

Dan blanched completely. Did Phil just say that he wanted to eat his ass?

"Oh my God, you do?" Dan trembled. His chest heaved with the thought.

"Yeah, I really do. Is that disgusting?"

"No, God no. It's hot as hell. I was just thinking about how good that would feel. And now I'm thinking about how much I want to do that to you."

Phil rocked back into the wall behind his bed and looked straight up toward the ceiling. This was an unexpected desire. He was positively burning.

"We will get there, Baby, believe me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do with you. Well, except one thing; I would never ever hurt you. So please, don't ever ask."

Dan smiled fondly. Of course Phil would say that. He was so precious.

"Baby? Can you touch your cock for me?"

"Yeah, wish it was you though." Dan slid his left hand across his chest and down over his abdomen. He pet himself softly to tease and then clutched his cock as he wished Phil would. He watched his boyfriend's mouth fall open.

"Yeah, just like that," Phil repeated the action on himself. They stroked themselves together for a few minutes, praising each other.

"I need to touch Phil," Dan whined. He fumbled around on his mattress for the bottle.

"Oh, me too," Phil reached for his own bottle, the very same one that he hoped to use with Dan next week. He sighed with extreme pleasure as he rubbed the cool liquid against his tight, throbbing hole.

"Phil," Dan sighed as he copied his boyfriend's touches. "I can't wait until this is you." He hissed and started to roll his fingertips around the puffed ridges of his hole. He just wanted to be full, but he needed it to be Phil.

"Want your fingers, Dan," Phil groaned lowly into the mic. "Mine aren't the same."

"I know what you mean," Dan huffed, "I can't wait for you to finger me. Your hands are so big and perfect. You're gonna stretch me so good, Phil; I just know it."

Dan's words excited him. Phil leaked profusely and took two fingers up to his lips. He gave Dan an incredibly sexy look and pushed his fingers deeply into his mouth. It was as if he were trying to show Dan how he longed to put his fingers into his hot body.

"Fuck," Dan gasped and abruptly bit into his own lip. "I want to push in together, Phil."

Phil nodded. He was going to suggest the very same thing. "Whenever you're ready Baby. Tell me."

Dan pushed his ass forward. Phil could see him better this way.

"God," Phil gulped. "I so badly want to finger you. I bet your body is hot and smooth inside, isn't it, Babydoll?"

The new name had Dan spouting pre come. He quivered and shook with delight. His hole tightened and released faster, faster.

"Yeah... it’s so hot, Phil." Dan was a complete wreck. "Tell me what you feel like inside."

Phil smirked. He nodded and poised his finger at his opening, encouraging Dan to do the very same. He did.

"Push inside now, Baby, and I will tell you exactly how I feel, yeah?"

Phil's voice sounded lower and deeper than ever. Dan was so turned on that his wet cock stood at an absurd angle, leaking all over his belly. He wondered if he could come without touching it again. He thought about having Phil's fingers deep inside of him.

They each watched as the other pushed carefully inside of himself. Phil panted and Dan gasped.

"Oh, shit," Phil muttered. Watching Dan's slippery finger disappear inside of his body made his stomach lurch forward. It was too much.

"Tell me." Dan's eyes fluttered. "Tell me what you feel like inside... please."

Phil squirmed and pulled his finger out, all the way to the tip, and slipped it back inside just for Dan. "I feel smooth and super tight... and burning hot too."

Dan nodded lazily. He looked like he was drunk with his flushed cheeks and his sweaty brow. "Fuck. I want to put my fingers up there and feel you myself."

"Yeah?" Phil's breath was uneven. He watched Dan lift a second finger to his hole as the first slid in and out of his body with ease.

"Fuck, yeah," Dan groaned. "I want to make you feel full."

"I want that too, Baby." Phil was ridiculously hot and on the edge of lightheadedness. "Go ahead, Dan; give yourself another for me. I want to see you get bigger."

Dan did as Phil wanted. He arched his back and yipped. It took him a moment to adjust to the additional stretch, but he was soon pushing in and out like a pro.

"Told you," Dan grinned. "I can do three."

"That's hot, Dan. I can't wait to watch you take my cock someday. I think about it all the time."

"Keep talking, Phil," Dan rubbed a third finger alongside his two. "Tell me how you want to get inside."

Phil, who just added a second finger himself, couldn't believe the way Dan looked. He was absolutely incredible like this, all relaxed and spread out for him. He wanted nothing more than to be there in his boyfriend's bedroom and sink his-

"Phil?" Dan writhed erotically. He worked three fingers and started to move downward to rock.

"God," Phil blurted. "Sorry, you're just so... fuck me, Dan." He shook his head and started to stroke his own throbbing cock. "I want to put my fingers deep inside of you and feel every inch of you. Then I want to open you up for me. I fantasize about pushing my cock into you Dan. I make a tight fist and try to push inside but I know that you are even tighter."

"Oh, fuck me deep," Dan whispered. "Phil, I'm gonna come so hard. Don't stop... please keep talking."

"Mmm, Baby, you are so fucking sexy." Phil pumped two fingers inside of himself while picking up a quick pace on his own thick cock. He watched Dan fuck himself on his own fingers. He had never seen anything quite so incredible. "I can't wait to push my cock inside you, one inch at a time. I want to make you feel so good, so full. I wanna hold you in my lap and lift your hips while you bounce on me, Dan." Phil could see how close he was in his face. He looked positively stunning. His pink cock, which desperately needed attention, smacked his abdomen.

"Baby, don't stop. You're doing so well. Please, touch that pretty cock for me, yeah? Give it a little tug for me?"

Dan grit his teeth and moaned without reservation. Phil was doing such an excellent job for him. He was ready to explode. He reached down with his left hand and gripped his cock. It was an absolute miracle that he was able to lift his head to meet Phil's adoring gaze.

"F-f-fuck!" Dan came instantly at the sight of his boyfriend, cock in hand and fingers up his ass.  
Phil groaned as he watched the hot, creamy, come spill from Dan's glorious cock. In streamed downward, slowly coating his balls, his right hand, and his hole.

"Dan, I'm-"

Dan nearly missed Phil's orgasm as he rocked with the aftershocks of his own. He turned his head just in time to see Phil jackknife forward and shake uncontrollably. He revealed a wet chest when he finally sat up again. He splashed himself; this was a personal record. All Dan wanted to do was to lay against him.

* * *

There was absolutely nothing standing in their way.

They were ready to sleep together.

Phil's family was out of town visiting extended family. They would have the house entirely to themselves for five whole days.

There was no telling how the visit would progress. Phil assumed that they would start slowly and enjoy each other as they had before, saving sex for later in the week.

"I can't believe this," Dan spoke into Phil's hood. "Five whole days together?"

"I know. I'm so happy that I could burst! I want to enjoy you every way possible Dan. I just want to love you so that you will never leave."

"Believe me Phil, it is not lack of love sending me home every time." Dan seemed a bit glum. Phil hadn't meant to make a poor joke.

"Hey Dan, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just-"

Dan smiled. "I know, Phil. It's okay. If you don't mind, I just want to lay together for a bit."

"Of course. That sounds amazing actually. Let me get your bag."

They climbed the stairs together. Dan felt so comfortable here. It felt like home. For a moment he forgot that they were truly alone.

"I know that we're alone, but I still feel like closing the door," Dan laughed.

"Oh, me too," Phil giggled. "No doubt."

Dan peeled off his hoodie and plopped down on the edge of Phil's freshly-made bed.

"You cleaned," Dan smiled. "Any special reason?"

"Maybe," Phil grinned.

They lay together, Phil's body curved around Dan's. They talked for a long time, mostly about what they wanted to do together during their week.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still really nervous."

Phil pet his boyfriend's hair, marveling at its silkiness. "I am too Dan. We will get through this together. And if we decide to wait, that's okay too."

He felt Dan nuzzle up to him, right under his chin.

"I want to be with you, Phil."

"I want that too."

"I want to be with you tonight, Phil."

Phil's heart skipped a beat and then another two. Dan wanted to have sex tonight. He knew that it was coming, eventually, but he never expected -

"I want to be with you tonight too, Dan. You have no idea." Phil spoke softly into his boyfriend's ear. "And we're going to take good care of each other, no matter what."

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain, Dan?" Phil sat between his boyfriend's bare legs and steadied himself by placing his hands over Dan's knees.

"I'm sure," he smiled fondly. "We've talked about this for so long, Phil. We both know that this isn't a movie, and we aren't going to have explosions the first time. I'm okay with that. I just want to be closer to you. I want to feel you inside of me tonight. I trust you."

Phil nodded. Everything that Dan said was true. "Okay, Dan. I love you."

"I love you too." He reached forward between his own legs and stroked Phil's arm. "Please. I want your fingers."

Phil had thought about this moment for a very long time. He wondered if Dan felt the same inside. He was about to find out.

He had been warming the lube for the last five minutes, holding it between his palms. Dan gasped when he felt the still-cool liquid over and around his hot, tight hole.

"Still cold?" Phil was surprised. Dan felt so good. His skin was perfect and pretty. He looked even better wet.

"No, it's good. You're touching me... I’ve thought about your hands here so many times, and now it's actually happening."

"Yeah, it really is." Phil leaned forward to kiss Dan's inner thigh. He smelled so good and felt so soft. "Just relax."

Dan tried. He didn't close his eyes. He looked right at Phil the whole time. All at once, he felt the lovely tip of his lover's finger push against him.

"That's it my love," Phil cooed. "Relax now."

Dan melted at the name. Phil always knew exactly how to soothe him.

Before he knew it, Phil's finger was fully inside of him. "Oh Jesus," Dan moaned. "Phil."

"You feel so fucking good, Dan."

Dan wiggled impatiently, but Phil gave him a soft kiss to remind him to slow down.

"Let me move a little bit," Phil pulled back and pushed back inside a little at a time. Dan accepted him without resistance. In fact, it seemed that his body was pulling him inside.

"Oh God, Babe, you are so hot and tight and smooth. You’re incredible." Phil moaned and rocked back and forth. He found it difficult to pace himself. His body wanted to sink right inside.

There were fabulous, wet, squelching sounds coming from between Dan's long legs. It drove both men insane.  
"Oh, God, I want you," Dan all but shouted. "More please."

Phil was incredibly hard. He reached down and gave himself a quick couple of strokes to relieve the building pressure.  
"You will have me soon, Baby," Phil soothed. "Let me open you a little more."

Phil had to work a little harder to work in a second finger. Dan was unbelievably tight. His ring of muscles opened slowly but surely. It was so pretty and pink. Phil wanted to kiss it. Later. He would kiss him there later.

"Fuck," Dan panted. "Your fingers are inside of me. They feel so good. It's so much better than mine. Oh Phil, kiss me, please."

Phil was more than happy to oblige. He kissed Dan on the lips as he pushed his fingers up inside of his wonderful heat.

"You feel," Phil whispered between kisses, "so goddamn good. I wanna be inside of you, Dan."

Dan nodded into Phil's shoulder, gripping his back tightly, possessively even. "Please."

"You only have two, Baby. Let me give you three." Phil was scared. He wanted Dan so badly, but he was so afraid to hurt him, even for a split second.

The third finger went in surprisingly easy, much easier than the second. Phil read that the body was more accommodating when aroused.

It was surreal to watch his own fingers move it and out of Dan this way. Phil wanted to find his prostate, but it could wait. They agreed that it would all come in time.

"I think you're ready, Dan," Phil spoke quietly. "I can easily stretch you with three fingers."

"Oh, God," Dan gasped. "I want you so much."

"I know you do, Baby. I want you too. Almost there." Phil was shaking. He was absolutely terrified of hurting his lover.  
Phil withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheets. He sat between Dan's open legs and rubbed them.  
"I'm gonna do exactly what we talked about, okay Dan? You know what to do, right?"

"Yes," Dan looked up with heavily-lidded eyes. "I do."

"Okay then, just breathe Baby," Phil pressed his hugely-engorged tip to Dan's waiting hole. It was brand-new contact, and it felt so good.

He pushed gingerly at first but quickly realized that it wasn't going to work with simple pressure. Dan begged him to push harder.

"Oh fuck!" Dan yelped when Phil's head slipped inside of him. It happened so fast. "It burns, Phil."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, God, no. This is what I expected. Please give me more."

Phil nodded. He couldn't believe how hot and tight Dan felt around him. He wasn't going to last long. Phil pushed until he met resistance. Dan had taken less than half of him.

"There, Dan," Phil panted. "That's about half. We will work toward more, but this is where we are tonight, yeah?"

Dan opened his eyes. "Okay, I think you're right. I need some time."

"Of course you do." Phil thought that Dan was incredibly brave. He said so. He caressed his young lover's face and smiled. "I love you so much."

Dan took shallow breaths. "I love you, Phil. You're really inside of me." He smiled.

"I am."

"Remember what you promised." Dan looked down at the place where their bodies connected.

"Absolutely."

"Phil?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you touch me? Help me come?

Phil looked down at Dan's beautiful, weeping, cock and took it into his right hand.

"You can try moving," Dan's voice had returned to its normal sound.

Phil didn't know what would happen. He was terrified but determined to take care of the man he loved so very much.  
He started to stroke Dan first, delivering pure pleasure. Once he saw his lover's eyes begin to roll, he started to move his hips.

It was too much.

It was too hot, too tight, too good, too close. Phil already felt close. He had hardly moved, yet the psychology of being inside of Dan had him there.

"M-m-more," Dan whispered.

Phil gave him more. He moved in and out in a gentle rocking motion, tugging and twisting on his lover's perfect cock.

"Oh, Jesus," Dan cried. "Feels good."

Phil couldn't find words with which to respond. He was going to come, and he was going to do it deep inside of Dan just like he promised.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Phil hung his head and panted. "I'm -"

"Shhh, it's okay, Phil. I want it. You know what I want."

"Fuck, yeah I do," Phil jerked and cried out as he came inside of Dan.

"Oh my God!" Dan screamed. He felt so full and warm. Phil's come was inside of him.

Phil's hand moved erratically over Dan's cock, but he returned to a more consistent motion alter recovering from his unique orgasm. He stayed inside of his lover as promised. Dan wanted to come with Phil stretching him wide open.

"Oh! Fuck me, fuck!" Dan allowed himself to call out just as he felt. He was right on the precipice of orgasm. It was all so good, despite the burn, it was all so damn good.

"Phil," Dan shook and cried with the kind of orgasm that seemed to last a lifetime. It was at Phil's hand.  
Phil had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. It was pleasure and love and trust all laid out before him.

* * *

They lay together on the bed in which they made love. There was nothing but the comforting whir of the box fan in the corner and the drone of the washing machine down the hall. Phil's bed sheets, incidentally, had become quite messy. Together, they made up a fresh bed and took turns washing each other in the shower. Tonight, they would fall asleep like they wanted to: closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in the astrology book that is mentioned in this story, it is Sextrology: The Astrology of Sex and the Sexes, by Starsky and Cox. I found my copy at Barnes and Noble.


End file.
